Craziest crazy about love
by Uchiha Kamdy
Summary: Seorang gadis yang bernama Hyuga Hinata kekasih Uzumaki Naruto. hubungan mereka aka di uji dengan datangnya orang ketiga. Apakah naruhina bisa menghadapi ujiannya?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Uchiha kamdy

Main Character : U. Naruto & H. Hinata

Rated : M

CRAZIEST CRAZY ABOUT LOVE

Chapter 1

.

Story

.

Pagi hari yang indah di suatu kota tepatnya di kota konohakure. Seorang pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto putra dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Dia memiliki rambut pirang dan mata biru laut seakan-akan wanita yang memandangnya akan terpesona dengan ketampanannya. Dia satu-satunya pewaris dari Namikaze Corp, Namikaze corp adalah perusahaan milik orang tua naruto, perusahaan terbesar di konoha.

Naruto bersekolah di Konoha High School. Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.30 dan pintu kamar di lantai dua pun terbuka menampakkan sosok pemuda tinggi yang hanya menggunakan celana tidur dan bertelanjang dada, dia segera menuju dapur tempat ibunya memasak.

"Huuuaahhh…Selamat pagi ibu…ayah.. !" sapa naruto sambil menguap dan segera duduk di sampang ayahnya.

"Pagi… Naruto… Apakah tadi malam tidurmu nyenyak..!'' Tanya minato yang sedang membaca Koran.

"Ehh… Dimana ibu!, ayah…" malah balik bertanya.

"Ohh… ibu ya, tadi sih.. katanya sedang kerumah teman waktu kecilnya, ada apa kamu mencari ibu"

"Aggrraahh… sudah jam segini aku pasti akan terlambat kesekolah, dahh… ayah, aku ingin mandi dulu.."lagi-lagi tidak menjawap pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Aahhh.. dasar anak itu, lagi-lagi dicuek in"

Naruto segera naik sepedahnya dan mengayuh sepedahnya menuju kesekolah. Memang naruto kaya sih.. tapi dia tidak sombong , dia tidak seperti orang-orang kaya pada umumnya. Naruto suka sesuatu yang sederhana, ayahnya pernah membelikan mobil sport sehargga 12 M, tapi naruto menolak pemberian ayahnya itu alasannya sederhana sih.. Cuma inggin hidup narmal seperti seorang pelajar SMA biasanya.

Setelah sampai di sekolah dia menghembuskan nafas "Ahhuuuhhh… bersukur aku tidak terlambat, kalau tadi aku terlambat pastinya akan jadi masalah besar. Sehabis memakirkan sepedah ku, aku segera berjalan menuju kelas A-2. Berjalan melewati koridor-koridor yang ramai dan menurut ku berisik.

" **NARUTO-KUN…"** sapa seseoran dari belakang ku, aku tahu itu suara milik siapa, segera ku tenggokkan kepalaku ke belakan ,ku lihat seorang gadis cantik berlari menuju ke arahku. "Ahh.. Hinata ada apa ya pagi-pagi begini sudah berteriak kepadaku"

" **NARUTO-KUN… BAKA** …! Sudah jelas kan aku memanggilmu karna aku inggin bertemu dengan mu"

"Ohh… begitu ya, setidaknya jangan berteriak sekencang itu, seperti orang kesurupan saja" naruto menggucapkan-kata-kata itu dengan malas seperti shikamaru (kalian tahu kan kalau shikamaru lagi malas kayak apa)"

Hinata mengngerucutkan bibirnya terlihat wajahnya begitu manis sekali seakan-akan aku inggin mencubit pipinya. "Janggan cemberut begitu, wajahmu terlihat jelek kalau sedang cemberut"

" **NARUTO-KUN BAKA..BAKA..BAKA**.. ! !" sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang naruto. "Hey..hey.. sakit Hinata, sudah-sudah hentikan. Apakah kamu sedang men..mmm…" sebelum naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya hinata segera membekap mulut naruto dengan tangannya.

"Sshhuutt… jangan mengucapkan kata yang membuat ku marah Baka-naru"

(Ohh.. ya kelupaan kalian belum tahu tentang hinata)

Gadis yang berada disamping ini adalah Hyuga Hinata, dia putri dari Hyuga Hiyashi. Dia memiliki rambut indigo yang panjang dan memiliki mata yang indah berwarna lavender. Dia sangat manis sih.. tetapi aku tidak suka dengan sifatnya yang pemarah, toh tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa aku mencinytainya. Terkadang dia juga baik,kekasih ku yang sanat kucintai, dia memiliki adik perempuan bernama Hyuga Hanabi dan kakak laki-laki bernama Hyuga Neji, ibunya meninggal pada saat melahirkan adiknya.

Sekarang aku disini dikelas ku yang sangat membosankan , ohh.. ya aku juga punya sahabat yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Aku duduk disamping sasuke, padahal aku inggin duduk disamping hinata tapi itu tidak mungkin, karna hinata berada di kelas yang berbeda dengan ku. Hinata berada di kelas B-2 di samping kelas A-2 ku ini, padahal waktu kita pertama kali bertemu sangatlah menjenkelkan.

**Flast Back On**

" **Aduhh…KALAU JALAN PAKAI MATA DONG.. ! !"** Aku menegakkan ke palaku ke atas , kulihat seorang gadis manis sedang memarahi ku. Aku Cuma bisa benggong memandang wajahnya yang cantik nan putih itu. Dia mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya di mukaku. "Hey..hey. **.HEYY**.. " Dia berteriak memangilku, aku ter sentak kaget dan aku memalingkan wajah ku yang sedang merona kemerahan.

"Dasar.. laki-laki aneh" dia langsung meninggalkan ku yang sedang duduk di lantai tempat jatuh ku tadi, tanpa minta maaf pula. "Dasar gadis aneh, dia yang menabrak ku malah marah-marah kepada ku, tapi dia sangat manis shiihh…kurasa aku tertarik kepadanya" senyum-senyum gak jelas.

Keesokan harinya, aku di beri tuas oleh kakashi sensei disuruh mengembalikan buku kepada siswa yang bernama Hyuga Hinata, siswa kelas B-2. Aku tak tahu siapa orang yang bernama Hinata itu, aku mulai menebak-nebak "Apakah dia seorang gadis manis atau malahan ZOONk.. !" itu menurut fikiran ku.

Aku berhenti tepat di depan pintu kelas B-2, terlihat suasana kelas begitu tenang dan nyaman , tidak ada satu pun suara dari kelas tersebut. "Kelas macam apa ini! Kelas kok begitu tenang. Apakah semua siswa-siswi kerjaannya Cuma tidar-tidur di kelas seperti ku ya…"

Setelah aku berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kelas B-2. Aku segera memasuki ruanggan tersebut, ku lihat sekelompok siswi sedang bergosip-gosip tentang masalah yang tidak jelas. Semua sisa-siswi kelas B-2 memandang ku dengan wajah yang bertannya-tannya. Aku biarkan mereka melihat wajah ku yang tampan ini dan aku masih berjalan menuju sekelompok siswi itu.

"Maaf.. boleh aku bertannya , kalian kenal nggak orang yang bernama Hyuga Hinata" mereka pun menatapku dengan ekspresi wajah bertannya.

"Ohh.. Hinata ya.., ehh.. tunggu dulu kamu ini siapa!, ada perlu apa kau mencari Hinata!" ucap seorang gadis entah siapa namanya. Sebelum aku menjawap pertanyaan mereka, seorang gadis berwajah cantik nan putih itu berkata "Ada perlu apa kamu mencari ku" aku tesentak kaget ketika melihat wajahnya.

"Hhhaaa… kamu kan orang yang menabrakku kemarin!" tannya ku sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan tangan ku ke arahnya.

"Kalau ya bagaimana!, kamu kesini mau minta maaf." Ucap Hinata dengan ketus.

"Haaddeehh… gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan, seandainya aku tidak di suruh mengembalikan bukunya, aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya" kata ku dalam hati.

"Bukannya kamu yang harus minta maaf kepada ku" tannyaku dengan bosan.

" **APA…!** kamu yang salah kok aku yang harus minta maaf" ucapnya dengan ketus dan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Aahhh… terserah.. aku kesini Cuma inggin mengembalikan buku ini kepadamu" ku berikan buku itu kepadanya dan langsung bergegas melangkah pergi dari monster pemarah itu.

Seminggu telah berlalu, aku mulai rishi dengan kehadirannya di sekelilingku. Dimana aku berada dia selalu mengganggu , mengganggu hari-hari ku yang berharga. Kalau aku bertannya "Kenapa kau mengganggu ku terus menerus. Jawabnya karena aku inggin minta maaf tentang kejadian itu"

Setelah berjalannya waktu, dia mulai menyukaiku, aku sih.. sudah tahu tentang perasaannya kepadaku, aku tidak mau menanggapinya. Akhirnya suatu kejadia yang menyebabkan hinata jatuh, itu karena ulah ku yang tak tahu kalau hinata sedang menyebrang jalan. Lama aku menunggu dia sadar, kukira dia Cuma berpura-pura pingsan, tapi pas mau aku kasih nafas buata dia tersenyum-senyum gak jelas. Jadinya aku urungkan niatku itu.

Pada akhirnya dia Cuma berpura-pura dan dia mengancamku, kalau aku tidak jadi kekasihnya aku akan di laporkan ke Anko sensei, dia adalah seorang guru MTK terkiler yang aku takuti disekolah. Kemudian aku setuju-setuju aja dengan kemauannya toh aku ya suka padannya.

**Flast Back Off**

**Normal Pov**

" **NARUTO…! CEPAT MAJU KEDEPAN DAN KERJAKAN SOAL NO 5 INI…!"** aku tersentak kaget dari lamunan ku tentang pertemuan pertama kali dengan hinata. Aku menoleh kesamping kiri kulihat sasuke sedang tidur pulas. Selanjutnya ke kanan, tak seorang pun yang memanggilku, setelah itu kuhadap kedepa papan tulis, kulihat sesosok wanita paruh baya sedang berdiri tegak didepan sana. "Aku baru sadar, ini adalah pelajaran Anko sensei.."

" **CEPAT MAJU KEDEPAN NARUTO…!"** teriakkan Anko sensei

Aku segera melangkah maju menuju Anko sensei berada. "Ini kerjakan soal no 5" ucap anko sensei sambil memberi kapur kepadaku.

"Aaadduuhhh… mati aku, aku kan tidak bisa sama sekali. Tamatlah riwayatku…" ucapku dalam hati.

Tanggan ku pun bergetar dan keringat dingin mengalir dari diriku, arti kalau aku sedang ketakutan. Detik-detik jam menunjukkan pukul 10.00, terdengar suara bell bertanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Aku pun selamat dari soal no 5 itu yang diberikan oleh Anko sensei.

"Sampai disini pertemuan kita,, tolong soal no 5 ini kerjakan dirumah dan dikumpul kan minggu depan" ucap anko sensei sambil membereskan buku-bukunya dan langsung melesat pergi.

"Aahhhuuuuhhh…." Heleian nafasku bertanda aku selamat dari kemunggkinan hal yang membuat ku bergidik ngeri.

"Naruto-kun.. !"

To Be Continue…

Ahhh…. Akhirnya selesai juga, maaf kalau ceritannya jelek. Ini aku baru pertama membuat cerita bercapter… jadinnya kata-katanya jelek.

Capter 2 akan ada pihak ketiga tentang hubungan NaruHina. Nantikan Capter selanjutnya..

Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Uchiha kamdy

Main Character : U. Naruto & H. Hinata

Rated : M

CRAZIEST CRAZY ABOUT LOVE

Sebelumnya :

"Sampai disini pertemuan kita,, tolong soal no 5 ini kerjakan dirumah dan dikumpul kan minggu depan" ucap anko sensei sambil membereskan buku-bukunya dan langsung melesat pergi.

"Aahhhuuuuhhh…." Heleian nafasku bertanda aku selamat dari kemunggkinan hal yang membuat ku bergidik ngeri.

"Naruto-kun.. !"

Chapter 2

Story

"Naruto-kun.. !"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang memanggilku dari belakang, berharap itu bukan suara anko sensei. Aku pun berdiam diri tanpa memalingkan wajahku kearah suara itu berada. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan munggil memelukku dari belakang,aku pun tersentak kaget atas tindakkannya yang mengngejutkanku. Kurasakan tubuhnya yang begitu indah, cocoklah buat seorang siswi sma. Aromanya harum seperti bunga melati yang baru mekar.

Aku melepas pelukkannya dan menghadap ke belakang, aku pun kaget ketika melihat gadis yang memelukku tadi. Ternyata dia adalah….

"Ehh… Ssh..Shion-chan!" Ucap naruto kaget.

Shion adalah sepupu naruto, anak dari adik Namikaze Minato. Shion bersekolah di Suna High School di luar kota Konoha. Dia memiliki rambut yang sama seperti naruto tapi sedikit keputihan, mata yang indah seperti bulan purnama yang akan muncul mala mini.

"Kapan kembali ke konoha. !"

"Kemarin malam, aku tidak sabar inggin segera bertemu dengan Naruto-kun. Jadinya aku menyusul Naruto-kun ke sekolah." Jawab Shion sambil senyum-senyum manis.

"Ohh.. kenapa nggak menunggu aku pulang sekolah aja, kan lebih enak mengobrolnya ketimbang di sini."

"Hhaaduuhh… ngobrolnya nanti aja di rumah, aku lagi banyak urusan dan tolong kamu pulang dulu"

"Siap.. ! Nii-chan. Tapi ada syaratnya.. ! Tanya Shion sambil tersenyum.

"…."

"Apa..!" Tanya naruto.

Shion mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga naruto.

"eemm…mm Cium.."

" ! "

"Dasar..tidak berubah sama sekali."naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah shion dan..

CUP

Satu ciuman yang penuh sayang, mendarat di pipi merah muda shion yang lagi merona. Naruto pun menyuruh shion pulang ke rumah.

Shion pun segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan naruto di kelasnya. Hinata yang sedang menguping pembicaraan naruto dengan shion. Hinata pun segera menghampiri naruto yang sedang duduk di bangkunya.

" **NARUTO-KUN GADIS TADI ITU SIAP!"** Tanya Hinata sambil duduk di depan naruto dan memandanginya dengan tatapan serius.

"Ehh.. jangan tiba-tiba mengagetkanku seperti itu Hinata-chan, kalau kamu begitu aku tiba-tiba akan serangan jantung"

" **SIAPP…"** Sebelum hinata berhasil menyelesaikan ucapanya, naruto segera mencium bibir tipis milik hinata dengan bibirnya. "Ap..pa yang ka..mu la..laku..kan taa..di Naruuto-kun." Terlihat semburan merah di wajah cantik hinata, seakan-akan terlihat manis ketika sedang merona.

"Kamu sangat berisik.. ! jadinya aku melakukan itu"

" **NARUTO-KUN… BAKA…!** Jangan tiba-tiba menciumkuBAKA NARU"

"Terserah… aku dong, kamu kan kekasihku. Apa kamu inggin tahu siapa gadis tadi." Tanya ku padanya. Hinata pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia adalah..." Naruto berhenti dan berfikir sejenak, suatu ide jahil melintas dikepalanya. "Eemm.. tunangan ku."

" **AAPPPAAAA…!** Hinata pun marah ketika apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto.

"Hey..hey..hey.. jangan marah dulu Hinata-chan, aku bercanda kok. aku kan Cuma mencintaimu dan tak ada satu pun seorang gadis yang akan menggantikan posisimu di hatiku." Dia adalah sepupuku, namanya Namikaze Shion. Dia anak dari adik ayahku yang sedang berlibur di konoha ini Hinata-chan.

"…." Hinata hanya diam tidak menanggapi ucapan naruto.

" **PEMBOHONG.. !"** ucap hinata ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Terserah…Hinata-chan, mau percaya atau tidak itu hak kamu."naruto pun berdiri dari bangkunya tersebut, sebelum naruto pergi hinata menarik tangan naruto. Tarikan tangan hinata terlalu kuat membuat naruto menjadi tidak seimbang dan…

" **GUUBBRRAAKK"**

Ke dua mata mereka pun bertemu biru laut dan lavender, mereka berdua terpesona dengan keindahan yang terpancar dari kedua mata tersebut. Tangan naruto menyentuh sesuatu yang aneh, kenyal seperti jeli.

"Aahh…"erangan hinata membuat naruto sadar dari posisinya.

"Naruto-kun Mesum.."

"Eehhhh…. Itu semua kan salahmu hinata-chan. Kamu yang dengan tiba-tiba menarikku dari belakang." Perotes naruto.

"Pokoknya kamu yang salah." Ucap hinata dengan ketus.

"Ahh.. terserah"ucap naruto sambil beranjak pergi dari depan hinata.

Naruto segera pergi dari hadapan hinata yang sedang marah, dan menuju kekantin untik membeli ramen kesukaan nya. "Padahal aku tidak salah, tapi malah jadi begini." Batin naruto.

Bell pulang sekolah pun berbunyi bertanda seluruh siswa-siswi yang tadinya belajar, menjadi bersiap-siap pulang menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Seorang gadis cantik lagi bersandar di mobil sport berwarna merah. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang dari tadi, wajahnya tersenyum bahagia seperti sedang mendapatkan kado ulang tahun dari seseorang. 10 menit pun berlalu, terlihat dari kejauhan seseorang yang di tunggu-tunggu baru keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Dia pun segera menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Hay.. Naruto-Nii-chan" sapa Shion.

"Eehhh… Shion-chan, kenapa kamu ada disini." Tanya naruto.

"Aku kesini disuruh Minato-san untuk menjemput Naruto-kun" jawab shion dan segera menggait pergelangan tangan naruto menuju mobilnya.

"Hey..hey..hey.. ada apa siihh…" Tanya naruto.

"….." tak ada jawaban dari shion dan segera memasukkan naruto kedalam mobilnya.

Di sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi pohon sakura yang indah itu, Hinata yang dari tadi melihat percakapan naruto dan, shion segera menghentikan taxi yang lagi lewat didepannya . Dia pun segera menggikuti mobil merah milik shion dari belakang.

**Naruto Pov On**

Ada apa ya ayah menyuruh shion menjemputku untuk pulang kerumah, firasat ku tidak enak. Padahal aku inggin menemui hinata dan sekaligus meminta maaf kepadanya. Sebuah suara besar dari dalam mobil yang melaju ini.

" **NARUTO-KUNN…"** Teriak shion dari samping kursi naruto.

"Ahh… ada apa shion" tanya naruto yang tadi sedang melamun.

"Tadi ku panggil kamu tidak menjawab kamu sedang melamunkan apa" jawab shion sekaligus bertanya.

"Ahh.. tidak ada apa-apa kok" jawab naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apakah shion tahu tentang hinata yang sekaran menjadi kekasihku ya. Semoga saja shion tidak marah atau kaget, bahwa ternyata aku sudah mempunyai pacar." Batin naruto.

**Naruto Pov Off**

**Normal Pov**

Akhirnya sampailah shion dan naruto di sebuah rumah mewah yang luas seperti lapangan golf itu. Rumah itu adalah rumah milik keluarga Namikaze.

Hinata pun turun dari taxi, dia melihat mobil merah tersebut memasukki gerbang rumah tersebut. Hinata tak tau itu rumah siapa, dia berfikir itu pasti rumah shion, tidak mungkin itu rumah naruto-kun. Yang hinata tahu naruto tinggal sendirian diapartemen. Hinata pun segera mengambil ponsel dari tas yang dia sanglet. Sebuah tulisan " Darling" dari layar ponsel dan segera memencet tombol hijau yang ada di ponsel miliknya.

Tuutt…Tuuut…tuuuuuttt….

"Cepat angkat teleponnya Naruto-kun." Gumam hinata.

To Be Continue…

Maaf ya lama lanjutnya .. padahal sudah lama di buat tapi belum sempat upload di fanfic.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf…

Tunggu kelanjutannya Chapter 3, Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa lagi dan tolong Reviewnya.


End file.
